greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Green Lantern Corps Annual (Vol 3) 1
Synopsis for "Rise of The First Lantern" Simon Baz, B'dg, and Guy Gardner are standing on the moon and listening to the recorded messages from Sinestro and Hal Jordan. Like John, Guy recollects recent history and connects the dots to draw the same terrifying conclusions his fellow Earth Lantern did. As B'dg calculates that the Third Army will complete the utter assimilation of the universe in less than a month the Guardians call all the remaining Green Lanterns to Oa for a special "inoculation" that will render them immune. Guy sets a plan in motion to return to Oa and reclaim a ring before laying into the Guardians, sending Simon Baz and B'Dg into the Book of The Black to bring Hal back. B'Dg constructs a suit for Guy and sends him on his way before the two enter the Book, seeing images of Mogo, the Third Army under attack and what appears to be Black Lantern Hal Jordan as they disappear down the throat of the First Lantern. The two pop up in The Chamber of Shadows face to face with Black Hand. Meanwhile John and Fatality continue to help Mogo reform, and when the Guardians notice the state of Mogo's reformation they send the Third Army to assimilate the two so they can use Mogo for as yet unknown plans. Mogo pulls John and Fatality into its core as Guy arrives on Oa with just enough energy left to make a rough landing in the foundry. Kilowog is there and he pulls Guy from a Guardian trap when he attempt to reclaim his ring from stasis while on the surface above them more and more Lanterns arrive for their inoculation only to find themselves immobilized. Guy and Kilowog are joined by Isamot Kol, Vath Sarn, Iolande, Soranik Natu, and Hannu and the group put together a plan to free the trapped Green Lanterns. As the Third Army arrives near the still forming Mogo, the largest member of the Green Lantern Corps using bits of itself to create an arsenal of projectiles which tear the Third Army to pieces. Once reformed Mogo releases John Stewart and Fatality. Back on Oa Guy launches himself at the Guardians with Krona's gauntlet and he succeeds in diverting their attention from his fellow Corpsmen, who've managed to free their ensnared comrades. Kyle and the New Guardians arrive and the battle rages on when the Guardians call forth the Third Army to join them against the uprising. The Manhunter army that Atrocitus assembled arrive and their combined forces have the Guardians against a wall. With their power being pushed to the limit the Guardians attempt to tap into the power of the First Lantern, but their gambit doesn't pay off for them and Volthoom is able to break free. Appearing in "Rise of The First Lantern" Featured Characters *Simon Baz *Guy Gardner *John Stewart *Kyle Rayner Supporting Characters *B'dg *Kilowog *Fatality *Mogo *Hannu *Iolande *Isamot Kol *Soranik Natu *Vath Sarn *Iroque *Saint Walker *Arkillo *Larfleeze *Carol Ferris *Atrocitus *Manhunters Villains *Guardians of the Universe **Ganthet *The Third Army *The First Lantern *Black Hand Other Characters *Hal Jordan *Sinestro Locations *Space Sector 2814 **Moon ***'Tranquility Base' *Space Sector 0000 **Oa *Chamber of Shadows *Space Sector 0666 **Ryutt Items *Green Lantern Power Ring *Book of The Black *Krona's Gauntlet *Star Sapphire Power Ring *Green Lantern Central Power Battery *Indigo Lantern Power Ring *Indigo Lantern Power Staff *Blue Lantern Power Ring *Qwardian Power Ring *Orange Lantern Power Ring Vehicles *None Known Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/comics/green-lantern-corps-annual-1 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Green_Lantern_Corps_Annual_Vol_3_1 *http://www.comicvine.com/green-lantern-corps-annual-rise-of-the-first-lantern/37-382773/ Category:Green Lantern Corps (Volume 3)